This application requests five further years of support for an Institutional National Research Service Award to cover multidisciplinary training in Psychiatric and Behavioral Genetics. We request support for three pre-doctoral students and four post-doctoral students for primary training in: (i) statistical/quantitative/behavioral/molecular genetics; (ii) psychiatric nosology; (iii) clinical or developmental psychology; (iv) biostatistics. In addition to specializing in one of these primary areas, trainees will be encouraged to study at least one other area in sufficient detail to broaden their scope for future career development, and to facilitate interdisciplinary research. Training will usually be 4-5 years in duration for pre-doctoral and 2-3 years for post-doctoral students, and will depend on the prior experience of the candidate. Applications are expected from a broad array of disciplines, including medicine, psychiatry, psychology, biostatistics, neuroscience, molecular genetics and biology. Trainees are housed in the Virginia Institute for Psychiatric and Behavioral Genetics at Virginia Commonwealth University, a modern facility with private offices, state-of-the-art computer technology and integrated molecular biology laboratory. Major strengths of the program include: (i) the broad expertise of the faculty in the areas of psychiatry, psychology, genetics and statistics; (ii) the highly productive research environment (faculty are currently in receipt of 35 federally funded research projects); (iii) the extensive experience of the faculty in training at this level; (iv) access to ongoing data collection and data analysis projects; (v) access to large, genetically informative datasets collected during the past 20 years; and (vi) access to high-throughput molecular biology laboratory.